izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
"The Mad Science of Love" Interview - 1
Felix and Synthia sit together in front of Zar, both of them have large smiles on, and behind them is a poster-board of a boy with brown, immaculate, hair, a labcoat, and goggles, on the other side, is a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a burgundy victorian dress on. Behind them is a large, electric current shaped like a heart.* Zar: Hi, guys! How are you? Synthia: Oh, great, wonderful, really. Felix: Fantastic, how about you? Zar: I'm great. Well, as you know, we're here to talk about your new movie, The Mad Science of Love. Felix: Yes. Synthia: Mhm. Zar: I have to say, great movie, really touching and sweet. Felix: Aww, thank you so much. Synthia: Thank you. *Smiles* Zar: No problem. So, who do you voice in the movie? Felix: Well...I voice the main character, the ultimate science prodigy, Nicholas. Zar: Ultimate? Felix: Yes, he is very skilled in that area. Zar: So, like...A brand new Einstein? Felix: Well...*Laughs* Technically, yes, a brand new Einstein. Synthia: Better, actually. Felix: Mhm, Nicholas is actually mich better, and he is also right...over...*Turns around and points at the boy* Here. Zar: That's you? Felix: Mhm. *Turns back to Zar* Zar: Very nice, and I'm assuming you play the leading lady? Synthia: Yes, I play the "leading lady," as you said, and the love interest of Nicholas, Eleanor. A very skilled historian. Zar: Alright. So, tell me, what was it like working on a set like this for the first time? Synthia: Well...It was a really, super fun new experience for me, and- Felix: *Loud whisper* She's very excitable. Synthia: *Laughs* Knock it off *Elbows him* Felix: *Laughing* Synthia: Anyway, I thought it was incredibly fun, and I also thought that this movie, really kind of speaks to...just about everyone, even if they're not really into a love story, if they like history, or science, or...even animals, really, whatever you enjoy, it was probably somewhere in that movie. Felix: Mhm, yeah, like she said, no matter what you enjoy, you'll probably just...just love this movie, just love it...*Makes a squeezing motion with his hands* Synthia: *Covers her face and laughs into her hands* Felix: Love it to little pieces. Zar: *Half laughing* Well, let's just pretend, that...I know nothing about this movie. Synthia: Nothing? Zar: Absolutely nothing. Felix: Aw, not even a little? *Makes hand gesture* Zar: *Chuckles* Nope, sorry. So, how would you guys, really...really explain it to me, how would you give me the gist? Felix: Uhm...Well, I play the leading character, a boy named, Nicholas Thompson, and, he is...just a science whiz, a complete genius, but his problem is, no one really seems to care about his true talents, and what he could...what he could really...provide for his society. So, he decides to create something that he knows, will prove to his town that he is useful, that he is not pointless, and that something, obviously is, a time machine. Zar: I'm just gonna stop you, for just a second. Felix: *Nods* Alright. Zad: Okay, just a second. I have to ask, why did he choose a tine machine? Felix: ...Well, I think it might be because Nicholas knew, that mankind has always wanted to travel through time. Synthia: Leave it to the men to think up that. Felix: *Laughs* Yeah, right, just, "Leave it to the men" Anyway, he probably figured that, if he could accomplish something that men had been working towards for years, then maybe, just maybe, he could prove himself to them. Zar: Interesting...Alright, continue. Felix: Thank you, so, what he does, is he does end up building this machine, so, of course, he decides to test it out. When he does so, he goes for one of his favorite time eras, that being The Victorian era. There he meets Eleanor, and over time, he finds that he has...feelings, affections, whatever you want to call it, for her. So he's confused, "Do I tell her where I'm from? "How do I tell her where I'm from?" "I can't tell her the truth, but I also can't lie to her..." Things like that, you know? Zar: Very nice, very nice...Okay, now, tell me about your character. Synthia: Hm...Eleanor, is a very sharp-tongued and quick-witted Victorian girl, who is in love with history, she loves it, knows it, and she wants to live it, but, the other townspeople outcast for it, because they believe studying is for teachers and boys, and she feels trapped by that. So, when Nicholas crashes into her life, she is shocked, but she is also happy, because she can tell Nicholas isn't from her time, she thinks that, with his help, she can leave her time, go somewhere else, anywhere else. But Nicholas doesn't want to tamper with a set timeline, and he also won't admit to her that he's from the future either. Zar: Very nice. So, as you, may or may not have noticed, your characters do...actually look like you a little bit. Felix: Really? *Turns around* Hm...Well, I guess, a little bit. Zar: Yeah, so, how did you two really...really, react to seeing that? Synthia: Well...I found it quite flattering, actually, how much Eleanor really does look like me, because, she's hot. Felix: *Slaps his hands onto his knees and bends forward, giggling* Synthia: What? She is, and to have her be modeled, after me, that is just...just so flattering. Felix: Mhm, and with Nicholas, I thought it was fun picking out details that made he and I similar like, "Oh, wow, those are my bangs," or..."I really do make arm gestures like that..." Zar: You know...I can really see what you mean with the bangs. Felix: I- Synthia: I know, right? They're like twins! *Points between Felix and the poster with Nicholas* Felix: *Laughs* I know, I know. Zar: Well, did you guys know, that when you were voicing your characters, they actually taped you doing so, just so they could make the character's, actions, features, and gestures similar or the same as yours? Synthia: Wow...No, I did not. Felix: You must not be very observant then. Synthia: Be quiet. *Elbows him, smiling* Zar: So, I'm sure fans are wondering, there is a scene in the movie, where Nicholas goes to Greece, Ancient Greece, to be exact, and speaks that language. Felix: Yes, he does. Zar: Could you say something for us? Felix: Loipón, nomízo óti óli aftí i tainía ítan mia polý efcháristi empeiría gia. Zar: Impressive! What did you say? Felix: Well, I think that this whole movie was a very pleasant experience for me, and I hope to do it again sometime. Zar: Very nice! *Applauds* Synthia: *Pushes Felix's hat down* Not bad, shorty. Felix: *Chuckles* Thanks. Zar: Here is a question for both of you: What was your favorite line of the movie? It can be any line, not just one you said. Synthia: Well...I loved the whole scene where Nicholas is in jail in the "wild west", as most people refer to that era, after he ends up injuring the daughter of the sheriff. *Screen cuts to Nicholas in front of a barred window* Nicholas: Hello? Somebody, anybody, please, let me out! I don't belong here! This is a misunderstanding! I didn't know she was the sheriff's daughter! I didn't mean to hurt her! *Pounds on the wall* Eleanor: *Comes to the cell's window* Nicholas! There you are! Nicholas: Eleanor?! What are you doing here?! You should be at home, in your regular timeline! Eleanor: I know this era, just let me get you out of there! Nicholas: And how in the heck do you propose to do that?! Eleanor: By using this weird looking gun I got from your lab *Fires a laser at the wall, creating a large hole* Nicholas: My lab?! You went to my lab?! You could've been seen! You could've been hurt! You could've...broken my laser! Give me that! *Snatches it away from her* Eleanor: You're quite jumpy, aren't you? Nicholas: Yeah! I'm jumpy! I should be jumpy! Do you have any idea what you've put me through?! After you took my other time machine, I ran zip zap, higgly niggly, this way and that, all over time itself, looking for you! I almost got eaten by a tyrannosaurus! And then, *Fake laugh* the best thing happened! I got thrown in prison for slapping the sheriff's daughter! Eleanor: Nicholas! Pull yourself together! Nicholas: No, Ele! No, no, no, no, no! You have no idea what I went through, just to find you! I was so worried about you! *Cuts back to Zar, Felix, and Synthia* Felix: *Chuckles* Yeah, that was...that was really fun to voice. Synthia: *Nodding* Yeah. Felix: I think my favorite line of the movie, was En's line, (As well as being the co-concept artist, she plays Nicholas' little sister), "Hey, Brainzilla! Stop fiddling with your weird science gizmos and get yourself a girlfriend!" *Laughs* That...that really made my day, hearing her say that. Zar: Oh, you got to work with her? Felix: Yeah, that's what made it fun, was that normally, when you do voice acting, it's just you and a microphone, which can be fun, but I preferred it when you get to...kinda bounce off of other people, or, at least as close as you can get. *Pats Synthia's hand, chuckling* Synthia: *Laughs* Yeah, I had a little trouble with that, I'm...I'm not really a people person. Felix: She's...She's gettin' there *Crosses fingers* We can only hope. Zar: This has really been a lot of fun, talking to you guys, and I wish I could've stayed longer, but it looks like I'm out of questions here. Felix: Aw, darn... Zar: They say that, but deep down they're both ecstatic about finally getting away from a nosy reporter. Felix: *Laughs* Synthia: Well, it was great talking with you! Felix: Yeah, I really hope we can do this again sometime. Zar: Oh, that'd be great you guys *Shakes both their hands* I hope you enjoyed your first acting roles! Synthia: Yes, we did. Felix: Yeah, it was so much fun! Zar: Well, I have one last thing before I go. Felix: What's that? Zar: *Pulls a camera from his jacket pocket* Smile! Synthia: *Lifts Felix onto her shoulder, so Zar can capture both of them in the shot* Felix: Cheese! *Laughs* Synthia: *Does the same* Zar: *Takes the picture, as the screen fades to black* Category:Stories Category:Interviews Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia